gerryandersonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hostages Of The Deep
Hostages of the Deep is the fourth produced episode and the thirty-seventh broadcast episode of the British television series Stingray. Plot An aquatic alien captures an ex-WASP admiral and his wife in order to get his hands on Stingray. Synopsis On the Island of Lull, lives the retired Admiral Henry Carson and his wife Millie. Then a Marine agent called Gadus takes them hostage. He tells them that he intends to destroy Troy Tempest and capture Stingray. Back at Marineville, Commander Shore is telling Troy, Phones and Marine that Henry has called requesting Stingray’s help. Also the Admiral used the word vigour in his message, which is the Marineville code for “it’s a trap”. Gadus, still thinking that the crew of Stingray no nothing of what’s going on, he gets Henry and Millie to enter his vessel. Stingray arrives at the island; Troy and Phones go ashore leaving Marina on board alone. They reach the shore and head towards the house, but Troy suspects something. So he sends in a toy fish on wheels by remote control. Once it enters, the house explodes, they see Gadus’s ship speed away from the island. Troy and Phones heads back to Stingray, once they are on board they chase after Gadus. Gadus takes his ship into the tunnel, unfortunately it’s too small for Stingray. Troy and Phones begins to bicker on whether to take the Aqua Sprite or the underwater suits. During this, Marina secretly goes into the tunnel. Troy and Phones go after her, wearing underwater suits. When she reaches the end of the tunnel, she gets captured by Gadus and his colleague, Maran, and tied up. Gadus asks her what is Troy Tempest’s plan, but Marina will not answer. Soon Troy and Phones reach the end of the tunnel and manage to capture Gadus and Maran and free Marina, Henry and Millie. Cast Regular Cast Troy_(hostage_of_the_deep).png|Captain Troy Tempest (Don Mason) Phones_(hostage_of_the_deep).png| Lieutenant "Phones" Sheridan (Robert Easton) Shore.png| Commander Samuel "Sam" Shore (Ray Barrett) Atlanta.png|Atlanta (Lois Maxwell) Marina.png|Mairina (Mute) Guest Cast Admiral_Henry_Carson.png|Admiral Henry Carson (David Graham) Millie_Carson.png|Millie Carson (Lois Maxwell) Gadus.png|Gadus Ray Barrett Maran.png|Maran David Graham Voice_only_male.png|Power Plant (Ray Barrett) Equipment Used Gagus's_underwater_craft.png|Gagus' underwater craft Monocopters.png|Monocopters (Hoverbikes) Seabugs_(Underwater_scooters).png|Seabugs (Underwater scooters) Toy_Fish.png|Toy Fish (David Graham) Notes *This episode was later used in the compilation released video titled Invaders From The Deep *This is the first appearance of the Monocopter. *The Aquasprites are name dropped but not seen in action. *Gadus's submarine was previously used as a space ship in the Fireball XL5 episode, Invasion Earth. Continuity *It seem quite odd that there would be only one pair of footprints on the island. *Gadus first pronounces his name as Gay-dus, but later Maran calls him Gad-us. *Troy uses the Surface Video Scan (SVS) but afterwards says "Down SVC". *While Gadus is watching Troy and Phones on his video screen in his submarine, there is no fish on Phone's lap. Category:Stingray Episodes Category:Stingray Category:Hostages Of The Deep Category:Battle Stations Category:Compilation Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Dennis Spooner